


Growing Pains

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: Bellamy and Raven sleep together after coming back to the Ark. A lot.Written for Ravenbell Fic Exchange.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laufire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/gifts).



> For Laufire, who prompted: _Post-s4 canon divergence: all the sex in space. Zero-G sex, kinky sex, healing emotional sex. Just. Sex._
> 
> I still feel kind of bad that I didn't write you an ancient Rome AU, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for your wonderful prompts!

When Bellamy comes, it’s one of the most beautiful things in the world.

He tends to be quiet in those moments, all closed eyes and a bitten lip, trying to contain all his pleasure within as if he didn’t want to be seen. If Raven is using her hand, she gets to see a whole story play out in front of her. He is tender and responsive at first, his fingers determined to touch every inch of her face, shoulders and back, but at some point, he goes motionless in her hands, as if scared of letting her see him need. He even fights to keep his hips still, for a reason she can’t begin to guess, and from the moment she feels this kind of tension come off of him, he doesn’t usually take long at all. He comes with a full-body shudder, as if there was too much happening for him to contain, and for a few minutes afterwards, he looks just a little bit sheepish, almost anxious about his vulnerability and about all the space he is daring to take up.

It’s not like Raven can judge him. It hasn’t been much more than a month since they started sleeping together, drawn to each other for warmth, and company, and touch, and she hasn’t exactly opened up to him, either.

No, that’s not fair. She opened up some, and so has he, but with everything that happened with them on the ground, and with the overwhelming silence of the Ark around them, it’s just not easy to do things sometimes. They need time, both of them, and if they’re taking that time together, there is going to be growing pains. It might just be that quiet and gentle is all that they can handle right now.

***

It’s two more weeks until Bellamy leans in while she is stroking him, and bites her lip instead of his.

They’re trying to get each other off this time, and maybe that’s what makes him bolder; Raven noticed that he is usually less shy when he has his hand between her legs, so maybe it makes sense that this is the moment when he first demands a kiss, instead of asking for it softly like he usually would. It’s all over in a blink, and a little bit dramatic – a moan muffled against her mouth, and then teeth grazing against her lower lip as Bellamy’s hips move uncontrollably for all of five seconds.

“Sorry,” he whispers right afterwards, but before he can really do anything about it, Raven’s hand shoots up, and she grabs him unceremoniously by the hair to pull him closer, and bite his lip in return.

It’s not the first time they actually fuck on the Ark, even if they don’t do it very often, but there is something new and frantic about how they get to it; about their quick words and quick nods, and the way Bellamy moves to be on top of her. When he enters her, his hips snap harder than ever before, and neither of them keeps it quiet, not this time. Not for this.

She ends up in her workshop later that night, wide awake and energetic, feeling almost invincible. The soreness in her thighs is rejuvenating, I’m here and I’m alive, just look at me – a body that will not break easily. It’s funny how, after everything she’s been through, she needed Bellamy to fuck her into the mattress before she started seeing how strong she can be.

***

It’s not like sex is the only thing that happens in their lives. They talk and they work, and build a world back up on this scrap of metal suspended in space. There is growth happening between all the cracks Raven can see, but it’s the first time in her life that sex actually flows together with everything else that happens to her, rather than pushing back against it. Sex, for her, was always something hidden or something contrary, and if you took it out, Raven would still be Raven, but now, with Bellamy, it’s like what they do between the sheets is building blocks of who she is becoming, just as much as the things she makes in her workshop, or the words she exchanges with everyone she loves.

After that first rough night, Bellamy seems a bit apprehensive, but it starts fading as soon as she greets him with an eager kiss, then rests her head trustingly on his shoulder.

“I was worried I made you sore,” he manages some days later, and Raven just laughs at him, burrowing even deeper into his embrace.

“You did. I didn’t mind.”

There is a silence after that, like he is struggling to process, and when Raven can’t take it anymore, she starts moving down his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses until she reaches his cock, and presses her lips against it through his pants and underwear. It’s only fair, she thinks. He gave her such a boost with that single bite on her lip that it’s only fair if she tries to return the favor.

“I know you liked it as much as I did,” she says with authority, and guides his hand to make him grab her hair. “It’s okay, Bellamy. Stop overthinking it.”

Telling Bellamy not to overthink something is a little bit like telling her to stop tinkering, but in this one instance, it works. He takes a few deep breaths, eyes fixed on hers with almost scary intensity, then nods, and experimentally tightens his grip on her hair. 

Only then does she take him out of his pants, and settling down to give a blowjob isn’t exactly easy with a bad knee, but she does an amazing job if she says so herself. The more eager she is, the more assertive he becomes, taking as she gives, bit by tiny bit, so careful not to overdo. When his other hand grabs on her hair again, hard enough to pull a little, Raven moans and slips a hand between her own legs, too impatient to wait for him to return the favor, but too eager to interrupt this, too.

She comes first, because of course she does, but she still manages to bring him over the edge soon after, and they both make one hell of a mess, yes, but when, in the end, they collapse in bed together, laughing and boneless, she hopes something loosened up in both of their chests.

***

They have quiet nights, too, even after they discover that they both have a bit of a rough streak. Some evenings, Bellamy undresses her with utmost tenderness, his fingers trembling against the straps and buckles of her brace, his shoulders so heavy Raven is worried she might crumble under pressure. She doesn’t say anything about it, though – not when she remembers that there are still nights when she takes off her clothes, then curls up against him like a needy thing, shamelessly demanding warmth when he owes her none.

Or maybe that’s not true anymore. Maybe somewhere, between here and there, they did start owing quite a lot to each other.

That thought doesn’t occur to her until a few months in, when Echo finds an actual sex book on the cloud, diagrams and all, and makes the mistake of showing it to everyone on the Ark, so much for getting any work done for the rest of the day. Raven flatters herself that she’s pretty good at sex, not to mention creative, but there are a few things that never occurred to her, and by the time she joins Bellamy in bed for the night, she is just a little bit worked up.

“You okay?” he asks as she settles against him, her cheek on his chest, and she grabs on his shirt in a sudden surge of shyness, before she fights it away and looks up.

“Did you see that book?” she asks, as if she doesn’t know the answer already.

“It was hard not to. Why? Are you inspired?”

There is a light tease in his voice, something boyish and playful, and that’s what makes Raven reach to the bedside table, grab her handheld screen, and pull up the relevant page.

It’s absolutely silly, she knows that, and she’s pretty sure they won’t be able to get anywhere even if they try, but sex outside of bed, with Bellamy propping her up against the wall as he kneels down and eats her out, is such a thrilling and novel idea she gets giddy just thinking about it.

When they get to it, it feels almost like a project. Since Raven has already taken off her brace for the night, Bellamy has to help her undress, then get her brace on again while she sits in bed naked, sticking her leg out like they’re in a steampunk porn parody of Cinderella. It’s funny and hot in equal measures, and ultimately it turns out that she was right about not being able to last very long, but maybe it doesn’t matter. Once her hips start hurting, Bellamy simply lifts her up, sits her on the table, then drops back to his knees and finishes the job, just like that, between laughs and gasps and whispered jokes.

Later, much later, Raven realizes that it was the first time they had sex not because they needed to feel something, but just because.

***

When Bellamy comes, it’s one of the most beautiful things in the world, and Raven gets to see it quite often as they drift together in space week after week, gradually rebuilding themselves after that painful disaster of a year. She likes to think that, slowly but surely, they are both getting better; healing in places, or at least finding ways to live around the wounds, and slowly getting to know the people they are when no one is rushing them to save the world.

They will make other breakthroughs as days go by, and maybe at some point small little sex things will stop feeling like milestones, but today, six months on the dot since she started sleeping with Bellamy, he gasps audibly when she takes his cock in her hand, then whispers bravely that he wants, all bare words with nowhere to hide. It’s nothing special, really; all they do is get each other off, hands and mouths, plain and simple, but Bellamy kisses her even as tension grows in his body, and he lets her share it until he shatters in her arms, and she catches every little piece of him safely, before he buries his face between her legs.


End file.
